A problem that occurs in many cases in electrical installation technology is that of electrically connecting an electrical unit to individual connection cables.
Various connection arrangements, such as screw-type terminals or insulation displacement connectors, are known for this purpose from the prior art. Here, one task of the connection arrangement is to reliably contact a cable and to provide an electrical connection to an electrical unit.
The connection arrangement for this purpose often has connection chambers into which the cables are introduced for contacting. These connection chambers in many cases are electrically conductive, such that the electrical connection between a cable and the electrical unit can be established via the electrically conductive connection chamber and a conductor, or what is known as a current bar, electrically connected thereto.
For efficient installation, it is advantageous when a separate connection chamber is provided for each conductor to be connected. This is also the case when a number of conductors are to be connected to the same contact of the electrical unit.
If, for example, two separate connection chambers instead of one common connection chamber are provided for two conductors, it is possible to prevent a first introduced conductor from already filling out the common connection chamber in such a way that a reliable introduction of the second conductor is not ensured. For this reason, multiport chambers also advantageously have partition walls, such that a separate connection chamber is provided for each conductor to be connected.
The object of the invention is to specify a multiport chamber that can be easily produced.
The object is achieved in accordance with the invention by the features of the subject matter of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are specified in the dependent claims.